Historically, people first wore shoes to protect their feet. Over the centuries, footwear evolved into many different types that were specific to particular activities. Thus, the protection offered by a cold-weather work boot is highly different from that offered by a running shoe. In addition to protecting the feet, athletic footwear has further developed to offer specific functions dependent on the particular sport. Soccer shoes, for instance, have spikes for traction, whereas cycling shoes have very stiff soles with mounting plates for cleats to engage the pedal.
The game of golf includes long stretches of walking and short moments of swinging a golf club to hit a golf ball. Golf shoes need to provide sufficient stability and support for the golfer. Thus, many golf shoes include a relatively rigid material such as thermoplastic polyurethane. The plastic material helps provide stiffness and rigidity to the shoe.
At the same time, the golf shoe needs to have sufficient flexibility and should be constructed so that the shoe is not overly rigid. The foot needs to bend during walking and when swinging the golf club. A rigid shoe will require increased physical effort to bend in order to walk, and can lead to a clunky gait and/or cause blisters and other foot problems. The golf shoe industry has looked at different ways for improving the flexibility of the shoe, while maintaining high stability and support.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,895,773 to Robinson, Jr. et al. discloses a golf shoe comprising an upper, a midsole, and an outsole, wherein a collapsible support element is positioned in a recess of the outsole and close to the first metatarsal bone of the foot. The collapsible support element comprises a collapsible gel pad encased in thermoplastic urethane, or a single collapsible element, or a series of collapsible elements. The collapsible element is stiffer in a longitudinal direction and more collapsible in a transverse direction. This helps minimize the impact of ground forces when the golfer is walking, and allows for more efficient transfer of energy during a golf swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,143,529 to Robinson, Jr. et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,426 to Erickson et al., disclose golf shoes having an outsole including a forward portion and a rearward portion that are connected by a ball-and-socket connection that allows the portions to move freely. The outsole may include flexible members disposed between discrete pieces of the forward portion to allow these pieces to flex freely. The outsole also may include a pair of stabilizer rods. The outsole allows for individual movement of the foot, particularly, the rotation between the rearfoot and the forefoot. This helps resist torsional instability during play, provides independent traction suspension, and increases the flexibility of the shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,083 to Robinson, Jr. et al. discloses a golf shoe having a two-layered outsole including an outer layer and an inner layer made from thermoplastic compositions. The outer layer forms the bottom of the outsole and has a plurality of first holes at spaced locations therethrough. The inner layer includes a base adjacent one side of the outer layer and a plurality of projections that extend from the base through the first holes in the outer layer, and terminate in a pointed free end. The projections protrude from the bottom of the outsole, and provide traction when the outsole interacts with the ground. The shoe is constructed such that it provides adequate traction during a golf swing and minimizes damage to the turf of golf courses during play.
Although some of the above-described shoes have been somewhat effective in providing sufficient rigidity as well as flexibility, there is a need for an improved outsole. The outsole should provide sufficient rigidity without sacrificing flexibility. A person wearing the shoe should be able to walk comfortably and have sufficient support. The shoe should also hold and support the medial and lateral sides of the golfer's foot as they shift their weight when making a shot. There remains a need for a golf shoe that provides a golfer with sufficient traction, comfort, and support while also allowing efficient energy transfer when they swing.